


You Were My Moment (you are my everything)

by fixedcollar



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixedcollar/pseuds/fixedcollar
Summary: Highschool au where Scylla makes a bet she can get Raelle to fall in love with her. Raelle is not popular but well-known among the student body to be offstandish as well as only associate herself with people she'd give her life for. Scylla, on the otherhand, circulates through friendgroups never staying with the same people for too long; with the exception of Gerit Buttonwood and Porter, her ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 33
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

It was the weekend before the start of junior year and Raelle was dreading it to say the least. Being surrounded by people she could care less about constantly yelling in the halls at 7 o'clock in the morning is not something she looks forward to. The only thing she found to be the bright light at the end of the tunnel was the inevitable freedom to escape the small town she lives in. Maybe live on the beach on the coast of some country in Europe. Beside the two lifelong friends she made here and her dad there was absolutely nothing holding her back from leaving. 

Raelle was laying on her bed blasting music through her speaker when her phone vibrates. Tally. 

**Tally [1:41pm]**   
_come outside._

Raelle rolls ove _r_ and makes her way toward the window pulling slightly at the curtain to peak through. Her bestfriends stood at her doorstep one waving estaticly at the window while the other stood with her arms crossed infront of her chest. She rolls her eyes and makes her way downstairs. 

"What are you guys doing here?"

Before Abigail could snark a comment Tally pulls out a picnic basket from behind her back and holds it up with a questionable look, "Picnic?"

The streets were filled with kids trying to salvage the last day of summer. Teenagers stood in groups-- some laughing others obviously stressed. Tally fluffs out the blanket she had taken out of the basket and the three girls take a seat. Tally nudges Abigail silently asking her to ask Raelle the question. 

Abigail clears her throat putting her concentration on placing out the food Tally was handing to her, "Are you ready for school tomorrow Rae?"

The blonde haired girl shrugged shamelessly picking at the grass. Maybe saying Raelle disliked school was an understatement-- Raelle despised school. She excelled in almost every subject but hated the community she was forced to see everyday for 8 hours. Being gay in a small town was not easy. Although the majority of the people were fine with it the one's that weren't make sure to make their hatred heard. Raelle was the only out person in her school, well with the exception of Scylla Ramshorn. Everyone knew not to bother Scylla so people focused on Raelle instead. Only ever sharing a few glances with the girl Raelle didn't know her very well. The only thing she knew was that people either feared her or loved her.

"Rae, everything will be fine," Abigail says in a comforting tone. 

"I'm fine Abs," shrugging it off she decides to change the subject,"besides junior year is supposed to be fun no?"

"No, its the most important year in our academic life. We have to keep our grades up and make sure to be as involved as we can so we can put SOMETHING on our resume and-"

"Okay Abigail we get it," Tally and Raelle say in unison. 

"I am just saying, whoever says this year is going to be fun is lying to themselves."

Tally and Raelle stiffle a laugh. 

"This year we get invited to parties guys," Tally squeezes her shoulders up, "Maybe I'll finally get to kiss a boy this year."

"Tally-"

"Abigail you have had over 5 boyfriends the past YEAR I don't want to hear how I don't need to kiss a boy. I know I don't need to I _want_ to."

Raelle laughs and looks at the two girls, "Kissed a boy once, never again. I don't think you are missing much Tal."

"Abs you have to promise to come to atleast one party." Tally puts her hands together resting her head on top like a litte kid asking for one more piece of candy.

Rolling her eyes Abigail gives in, "Maybe."

Tally squeals in excitement. After gaining confirmation that Abigail will join for _one_ party she turns her attention to Raelle, "Don't think I forgot about you."

"I'm good."

"Oh come on. You would really let me go by myself?"

"Spare me, I'm not the party type."

"Do it for Tally," Abigail sighs.

Raelle is in complete disbelief that her friends are asking her to do this knowing what happened the last time they went to a party-- or rather crashed a party.

"Fine whatever."

Some time goes by and the peaceful environment is interrupted by blairing music coming out from a nearby car. Unsuprisingly, Scylla and her posse are the culprit. The longing attention from Raelle was noticed by not only Abigail and Tally but also Scylla herself. Raelle never really looked at Scylla before; she couldn't help but notice her over-confident demeanor which kind of made her more... attractive? Scylla never broke eye contact; giving Raelle a small smile. 

"Rae?"

Before Raelle could process anything Tally was tugging at the blanket, "We should go."

Raelle makes a move to get up giving Scylla one last glance. Abigail puts her arm around Raelle dragging the smaller girl in the direction of home. Since Raelle's house is closest to the park the girls decide to walk her home. 

"Please be at school on time, atleast the first day," Tally pleads.

"Yea yea I will be."

\---

The time is 7pm and the old-styled clock that stands in the middle of the living room against a wall rings out. Raelle doesn't know why her father owns that but she appreciates the daily reminder to take the trash out before her he gets home. 

As she puts the garbage bag into the bin a soft spoken voice startles her, "Hi."

Raelle turns around her hands unclenching when she sees who's leaning against the railing, "Hi...?"

Scylla lets out a breathless laugh, "Did I scare you?"

"Um yea kind of."

"Sorry, I saw you at the park earlier and you dropped this," Scylla holds out a plain gold ring, "I was going to tell you before you left but your friend was in a obvious rush."

Raelle takes the ring from the girl and slides it onto her ring finger of her left hand. Thank god. Her mom gave her the ring before she passed away; it was the only thing she has that reminds her of her mom. Raelle took it off for 2 seconds and put it on the blanket, it must of bounced off when Tally started moving the blanket. 

Raelle moves to grab the lid and places it back on the bin, "Wow, thank you," Raelle continues, "Weird that you noticed that."

Scylla shrugs, "I pay attention."

Choosing not to question _what_ specifically she was paying attention to Raelle asks, "And you walked all the way... here... to give it back...?"

"I don't live far, I had a friend drop me off. Your name is Raelle right?"

The blonde haired girl puts pressure on one leg her arms crossed, "Yea."

Scylla smiles at the subtle change in Raelle's posture, "I'm Scylla," she puts her hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Raelle looks at her hand contemplating whether or not to engage with the girl that surrounds herself with trouble. What's the worse that could happen? Raelle shakes her hand. Their hands stay holding each others for longer than intended. Scylla shakes her head and scrunches her eyebrows together and lets out a soft laugh. Her awkwardness very well noticed.

"I'm going to go now." Scylla lets out a soft bye accompanied by small wave and heads home before Raelle can even say bye. 

That was weird.  
  
Scylla turns the corner and sees Porter leaning against his car and Gerit walking out of the corner store. With chips practically falling out of his mouth Gerit incoherently mumbles, "How'd it go?" Scylla raises her eyebrows and looks at him, "What?"

"He wants to know if I'm gonna win the bet."

Scylla scoffs, "You're not winning anything." She leans against the car next to Porter and grabs the bag of chips Gerit was handing her, "She doesn't seem as defensive as people make her out to be. This should be easy."

"Why even make this bet in the first place?" Gerit questions, "Doesn't this seem kind of mean...even for you Scyl."

Scylla swallows, "What's the _worst_ that could happen and this kid," she nudges at Porter, "has doubts that I'll even win so I _have_ to prove him wrong."

Porter turns to Scylla, "So you really think that you can get her to fall in love with you."

Scylla licks her lips and tilts her head, "I know I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long a chapter for no reason. If you guys want more Motherland:Fort Salem content here are my socials: Twitter: amorcollar | Tumblr: fixedcollar :). I'm constantly screaming about Taylor Hickson on all of them (and ashley). Also you can send suggestions/how you feel about this story to my tumblr. Sorry if there are grammatical errors I am definitely no writer. 
> 
> Also maybe a kiss in the 4th chapter......

Scylla had to take care of herself after she turned 8. Her parents died in a fire while she was at a sleepover. Her friend's mom had a house on a beach. That night was the last night Scylla had ever felt safe. The noises of the waves crashing onto the shore along with the sandy breeze that came through the window made Scylla feel like she was _alive_ , like she was worth the mention. The morning after would be when her entire world would come crashing down. She was taken to the house to see what she could salvage but almost everything was turned into ashes. There was not a single remnant of the life she had as a child. She went into fostercare after that. Scylla didn't know anyone outside of her parents; no grandparents, no aunts or uncles. She circulated around the system never staying with a family for more than 2-months. It was on Scylla's 11th birthday that a woman signed up to take in Scylla for a year (even after continuous warnings by her caretakers). Scylla could tell Anacostia really wanted to make it work when Anacostia had let Scylla explore her new home before presenting a cake she bought at the Carvel a few blocks over. Scylla was 13 when Anacostia asked her if she wanted to be adopted. That was the happiest Scylla had ever been after the death of her parents. Scylla had made a promise to herself that everything she does will be for Anacostia. 

Junior year was an important year for her. It was the year she could put her art in the school gallery for scouters to look at. It was 7:00am when her double alarm rung. The first being the clock that stood on the nightstand next to her bed and the second one being her mom barging in telling her she better get her ass ready for school or she's not bringing home her favorite desert (a desert she's gotten on all of her first days of school since being adopted by Anacostia).

"I'm up!" Scylla sits up on her bed, "No need to threaten me!"

Scylla throws on a pair of semi-ripped mom jeans with a white shirt tucked in and a black belt. She rolls up the bottom of her jeans before throwing on a pair of white sneakers. She grabs her bag, god knows whats in there, and makes her way down the stairs. After giving Anacostia a kiss goodbye she heads in the direction of her school and sees Porter and Gerit on the way. Scylla runs up to them placing herself in the middle and hangs her arms around them, "Sup losers."

Gerit takes a deep breathe in and a dramatic breathe out, "Smells like upperclassmen to me."

"Can't wait to see what classes I've been put into this year."

Scylla laughs, "Porter, tell me again how you even passed sophmore year... you literally showed up twice a week."

"Yea but I made sure to present myself on test days."

"....Right..."

There was a long line that swung around the school. It took 20 minutes for Scylla and her friends to reach the entrance. She didn't even have to say her name when she got up to the table, she was handed her packet that had a gold line that ran across it, which in her school meant that she was taking more than 3 ap classes and stood top 10 of her class.

They all part ways promising to rendezvous at the cafeteria during their shared lunch period. Scylla's locker was on the first floor right infront of her 4th period ap studio art class, convenient enough. Most of the time Scylla is surrounded by the people she's nice to, sharing what classes they have together and what periods they have free's. Scylla never shares with people what classes she's in, not because she doesn't want people to know but because she doesn't want people to feel like she's braging. Scylla's mean but when it came to academic achievments she understood some struggled more than others.

**Gerit [7:45am]**  
_If you hear people talking about a party, it's mine. I did that. :)_

**Scylla [7:46am]**  
_Why are throwing a party it's the first day of school????_

**Gerit [7:48am]**  
_It's a back to school party duh_

Scylla scoffs. Of course her friend would throw a party the first day back she doesn't know why she would think anything different. Before she knows it the locker talk about Gerit's party is spreading like wild fire. There is still almost an hour before school starts so she heads to the library making sure she has her miniature sketchbook and a black ballpoint pen.

There is a hidden corner in the library Scylla found during her freshman year. It's in the history section all the way in back of the library. Hardly anyone went out of there way to look for history books, it's the perfect place to escape from school while still being on school grounds unlike her friends who just leave. When Scylla does go ghost mode no one knows where to find her. Since the school library is open 24 hours she will go silent for hours then pop out out of nowhere always saying she was just somewhere because who thinks to check the school library?

After about 15 minutes, to Scylla's suprise, she runs out of ink. She was wondering when it was going to happen, she's been using the same pen for 2 months now. She decides to get up and ask the front desk if they have an extra black pen. While waiting for the lady to return from getting one from the storage room she hears the door open. She knows no one came to the library this early unless there are midterms or finals.

Scylla finds herself looking at a blonde girl ruffling through her bag. When the girl looks up Scylla recognizes her immediately. Raelle.

"Hi."

Raelle looks up from the piece of paper in her hand to Scylla.

"Hi?"

Scylla furrows her eyebrows together in confusion, "Why are you always confused when I say hi to you?"

Raelle shruggs, "We've gone to the same school for the last 2 years and you have never said a word to me before."

"Fair enough." Scylla nods her head in the direction of the paper in Raelle's hand, "What's that?"

"My schedule."

"May I see?"

Raelle willingly hands her the paper.

Scylla raises her eyebrows. _AP Lang, AP US, AP Bio, AP Psychology_. "Damn, wouldn't have thought you were this smart."

"You don't know me..."

"True."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Just... classes," she hands Raelle her schedule back.

"Oh come on," Raelle scoffs, "You gotta give me more than that."

Scylla reaches for her back pocket and hands the girl infront of her a folded piece of paper.

Now it's Raelle who raises her eyebrows, "Did _not_ think you were _this_ smart," her mouth growing wider as she reads the list.

Scylla looks down a smile creeping onto her face. Since she doesn't tell people at school about her classes she doesn't get recognition from anybody, not that she needs it but it's nice to hear validation from someone other than her mother.

"Thanks... I guess?" Scylla laughs softly. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Raelle hands back her schedule, "I always check out books before the year starts to see how many I can read by the end."

There is no way she's serious. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Deadly."

"Wow and I thought I was a nerd."

Raelle makes a face that is supposed come off looking offended but Scylla finds it cute, "Well what are you doing in here?"

"Drawing." Scylla could've said anything else but she decided against lying to the girl. It felt wrong.

"I thought you were forced into AP studio art but you actually enjoy it?"

Scylla smiles, "Yea, it's definetly something I'm passionate about."

Raelle looks around the library in search of the girl's bag, "Where's your stuff"

"It's in a corner somehwere."

The lady behind the desk shows up with a box of black and blue pens and sets it on the counter.

"Thank you."

After carefully choosing which pen is going to be her next victim she returns her attention back to Raelle who's smiling at her. Her heart flutters.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

Raelle laughs, "You just took more than 5 seconds to choose a pen. Don't think thats normal."

Scylla moves the pen in her hand, "It needs to be the right one. Or else what's the point ya know?"

"...Sure," Raelle picks up her bag she dropped on the floor, "I'll see you around I guess."

Raelle makes her way to leave before Scylla stops her by grabbing her arm then immediately lets go, "Sorry I- I just wanted to ask if you heard about Gerit's party?"

She moves the strap of her bookbag further up her shoulder, "Your friend Gerit?"

Scylla nods.

"Yea I heard but I'm not a party type."

Scylla feels a little sad that she won't be there. If she were there it would easier for Scylla to get close to Raelle; atleast thats the reason she's telling herself.

"Why don't you just stop by for a few...it could be fun."

"Is _The_ Scylla Ramshorn inviting me to a party?" Noticing the quiet plea in the other girl's eyes Raelle bites her lower lip, "I'll think about it."

Since _when_ does Scylla Ramshorn personally invite anybody? She's hardly ever said two words to the girl before last night. _Why_ _the sudden interest?_

Raelle exits the library after checking out a handful of books. As soon as she opens her locker her friends congratulate her on being early for the first day of school.

Clapping could be heard coming toward her, "Wow Collar never thought I'd see the day."

Tally gives her a side hug and smiles that big smile she does when she's genuinely excited or happy about something. It's probably Raelle's favorite thing to see when she's still somewhat half asleep.

"Hey Tal."

"Pretty rude you didn't say hi to me."

"I mean your sarcastic ass had to make an entrance so you get what you get," Raelle says annoyingly as she closes her locker.

Abigail leans against the locker, "Whatever," she picks at her nails, "How do you feel about your schedule."

"It's a schedule, I dont know."

"Oh what a great conversationist you are."

Tally's eyes are popping out of her face and her mouth is hanging wide open. Raelle attempts to push up her friends' jaw but is swat away before she can do anything.

"Tally what are you..."

Tally points in the direction of Gerit Buttonwood.

"Is it just me or did he have one hell of a glo-up over the summer."

"Okay two things, 1. fix your face 2. he literally looks the same."

Gerit heads the girls way keeping eye contact with Tally. Stopping when he comes face-to-face with her. "You coming to my party tonight?" Tally shakes her head up and down not uttering a word. He glances up and down. Raelle feels like she's intruding on the beginning of a porno. She decides to step in before they actually start filming one.

She smiles a fake smile at the boy grabbing Tally's arm, "We'll be there. Bye."

Raelle drags Tally away, Abigail trailing not far behind yelling, "We will!?"

Since it was only the first day of school each class was 25 minutes long letting kids roam the streets at 1:30. The girls meet at a table directly outside of the school building.

"I can not believe you agreed to come Raelle."

"Yea me either," Abigail says with her arms crossed accompanied with a look of disbelief.

"Uhh yea. Trust me. Me either."

Abigail squints at Raelle knowing she's not telling the whole truth, "Spill."

Raelle looks up at Abigail and back down, "Scylla invited me."

That definetly got the attention of the both of the girls. Abigail reaches out to feel Raelle's forehead to make sure she's not feeling sick, "Can you-" Raelle pushes her hand away.

"Are you sick?" Tally points at Abigail indicating she's seconding her statement.

"No I'm not sick. Just be happy i'm going Tal."

\---

The party starts at 7:30. Raelle is suprised Abigail agreed to come since it was technically a school night but she argued that she would rather use her one party promise at the beginning of the school year then in the middle. Raelle decided to just throw on a black pair of jeans and black shirt with a oversized jean jacket. She promised her dad she'd be home at 10:30, 11 the latest. It was no secret what house was throwing the party. Gerit lived a block away from Raelle and even from where she stood at the front of her doorstep she could hear the music and see the multi-colored lights that shined through the window.

A groan could be heard from behind her and she automatically knew who it came from. "I'm already tired."

"Abs please, we haven't even gotten there yet." Tally looks at Raelle taking her hand, "Ready?"

"Lead the way little one."

Teenagers were pouring in and out of the house. Some standing outside sitting on the grass and porch with cigarettes in one hand and alcohol in another while the others sat on the couch inside the house or stood standing. As soon as the three girls walked in they were offered drinks, none of them turning down the offer. To Raelle's suprise Abigail was the first to down hers. "Look if im forced to stay here might as well not remember it." Abigail headed to find out where the drink stand was and Raelle didn't even realize that Tally was missing from her side. Great. What a wonderful way to start a 3 hour event. Raelle took a sip of her drink then removed herself from the middle of the room.

Gerit had a nice house. Why not explore. After an hour she had walked into too many rooms with people making-out and decided that looking in the rooms wasn't the best idea. While making her way back to the party she sees an open door that leads to stairs going up. Making sure to look behind her she explores upward but she doesn't go unnoticed.

Scylla was standing next to Porter when she saw a small figure head up stairs that led to the roof. She leaned in close to Porter, "I'll be back." He asked where she was headed but she didn't hear him over the music. She pushes through the crowds of people and finally got the stairs. She quietly ventures up the stairs and puts herself between the doorframe. She chose not to say anything as Raelle looked at ease, as well as extremely pretty, something Scylla hadn't really noticed before. Raelle took a seat her legs hanging off from the edge.

"I knew you would find more to this place," Scylla says softly as she silently closes the door behind her. Scylla takes a seat next to Raelle, their legs hanging together.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me."

Scylla smiles and looks at Raelle. Her eyes fluttering from her lips to her eyes. Raelle's hair moves insync with the wind revealing a small braid. "What's that?" Scylla points to Raelle's hair. Raelle touches her braid, "I wear it for my mom. She used to put them in my hair when I was little. I guess I just never stopped doing it." Scylla didn't know her mom was dead.

"I'm sorry."

Raelle looks at Scylla. The sincerity in Scylla's eyes did not falter. She meant it. "It's okay, not your fault."

Scylla lays back, "It's pretty right."

Raelle follows.

"Which one do you think is your mom?"

Raelle giggles, "What?"

"The stars silly. Which one do you think she is?"

Raelle turns her head confused.

Scylla notices and explains, "I believe that when people die they become a star. I feel like its more comfirting than thinking that the people you love stay 6 feet undergound. I also think becoming a star is how they watch over us."

Raelle moves closer to Scylla intrigued. Her eyes still focused on the stars. 

"I mean stars never really go away. During the day we can't see them because the sunlight spreads across the atmosphere making it impossible for them to stand out but they're still up there. Watching over us."

"That's a...really cool way to think about." Scylla was hypnotized by the sky silently searching for which stars her parents could be. Raelle took this moment to subtly look at Scylla. Everyone talks about how hot Scylla is but no one mentions how blue her eyes get when she's in deep thought or how freckles paint the entirety of her body. Raelle is awe. Raelle sits up causing Scylla to sit up in panic. Scylla thought she was leaving but instead Raelle takes off her jean jacket and places it over Scylla's shoulders. Genuinely worried that the other girl will get cold Scylla tried to shrug the jacket off and give it back but Raelle was refusing the gesture.

Raelle broke the comfortable silence, "You know I would love to see one of your drawings one day..."

Scylla brought her head up from leaning on her arms, "Really?"

Raelle turns her entire body to face Scylla. This is the most attention Scylla has gotten from Raelle. She likes it.

"I mean yea, why not."

Raelle watches as Scylla's face became full of excitement at the mention of her art. Happiness looks really good on her and Raelle was more than content knowing she was the one making her this way.

"I actually have a mini sketchbook I carry around in my jacket," Scylla looks at the door then back at Raelle, "Wait here?" 

"Okay."

Scylla shoots up her hands keeping a firm grip on Raelle's jacket, "I'll be 2 seconds."

The party is still in full effect. The crowd might have even gotten bigger; and definitely more drunk. She finds her jacket and takes out the book. The thought crossed her mind that she could bring her own jacket but she likes the way Raelle's jacket felt.

"Scylla!"

Porter. He sloppily walks toward her, "Where have you been love?"

She tries to push him away, "You're drunk."

Porter backs Scylla up onto the wall behind her. She could practically taste what he had been drinking. He starts to plant kisses down her neck her hands on his shoulders attempting to gain some sort of control over him. He makes his way up her jaw. "Porter, we're not together anymore." He looks her dead in the eye, "Never stopped us before." He continues again back down her neck. She just wants to get back to Raelle. She finally is able to push him off of her, "I have somewhere to be." She shoves her way out of his grasp.

"You always have somewhere to be!"

The music drains out as she gets closer to the roof. When she arrives at the top no one was there. She looks over the edge to see if she could catch Raelle leaving. To say she's sad is an understatement. Believing that Raelle decided to leave Scylla makes her way to the door, her head hung low, until two pairs of hands pinched her sides causing her to gasp.

"What the hell!"

Raelle is behind her. A smile plastered on her face. Scylla looks at her. She's still here and oh my god does she look beautiful when she laughs like that.

"I thought you left!"

Raelle shakes her head, "If you would've taken 5 minutes longer I probably would have left." Scylla thanks god that she was able to get away from Porter when she did.

They sit back down, this time closer to eachother leaning against a wall. Scylla flips through the book trying to find the best piece of work to show Raelle.

"Jesus you really like to draw."

The one she decides to show her was of a girl. It was her side profile. She looked concentrated on something but the thing that stood out was the braid in her hair. Raelle places her hand on the braid tracing over the drawing softly. Scylla scoots closer to her their arms touching. "I drew that in a park one day."

"She has a braid," Raelle looks at her softly.

Scylla smiles, "It kind of looks like you now that I look at it."

"Can I have it?

She raises her eyebrows, "You actually want it?"

"This is _really_ good Scyl." Scylla's heart skips a beat at the nickname. She likes the way it sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Yea sure," she gently takes the book back and rips the page out. Raelle stares at the paper a little longer when Scylla hands it to her. This is really good. _Why doesn't she show this part of herself to people?_

"Hey Scyl?"

"Yea?"

"Why don't you-" Raelle is interrupted by Gerit who makes his presence known by yelling Raelle's name. Raelle leans forward, "Hi Gerit?" He shifts his gaze between Scylla and Raelle. Scylla shakes her head trying to express she doesn't want him to make a big deal out what he is seeing. "Um Tally needs your help with Abigail. They're downstairs looking for you."

Raelle gets up giving a smile to Scylla holding the drawing tight in her hand.

"I'll walk you out?" Scylla offers.

"No it's okay I can do by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Raelle walks past Gerit, "Bye Gerit."

Gerit looks down the stairs making sure Raelle isn't in ear shot, "Maybe you will win the bet."

Right. The bet.

He nods his head at Scylla, "Nice jacket by the way." Scylla looks down not noticing she is still wearing Raelle's jacket.

The roofdoor closes leaving Scylla alone. She goes back to where her and Raelle previously were and hangs her legs off the side. She sees three girls leave the house; one of them close to passing out. Scylla watches as one of the girls turns their head around looking up at the roof and waves. Scylla smiles and waves back.

Scylla was not expecting to feel the way she does around Raelle. Raelle is different. Scylla has never met someone who opens her heart the way Raelle does. This was only ever supposed to be a bet. Scylla knew this was going to end badly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a filler chapter :) I mean like stuff happens but not THE stuff ya know? Also sorry for the long wait I'll try to be more consistent.

It was now a month into junior year and school was kicking Raelle’s ass. Math in particular. So far she has been able to keep her other classes above a 90 or in the high 80’s but math was struggling to stay in the low 80’s. Her math grade hovered over an 82 with the next math test determining whether she was going to have to work 10x harder to get it out of the 70’s. She would ask Abigail for help but the last time she tried that they both started screaming at each other and she’s pretty sure she shed a tear. She wasn’t going to ask the teacher for help because...well...no she’s not that kind of student; so instead she’s going to watch youtube videos in order to see if she can learn the material virtually. 

Luckily it was Friday and her teacher gave her class the weekend to study. She has two days to get her shit together. She could do it, she always ended up somehow doing it. The bell rang and the entire class got up in unison to get out of the hell hole they call a school. Raelle always waited a little while before exiting the class because she knew she would get run over in the hallways. When she sees the coast is clear through the open door she makes her way to her locker. 

Raelle never pays attention in the hallways. She’s either on her phone or fumbling through her bag. She’s going through her bag when she bumps into someone. Almost everything in her bag fell out. “Sorry.”

She hears a girl chuckle, “You’re good, it was my fault.”

And oh my god her whole body freezes. Her childhood crush. Libba. 

She glances up quickly as she attempts to grab her things. Both girls stand up. Libba smiles handing back some of the pens she picked up. “Raelle, right?”

Raelle nods forgetting how to speak. 

Libba rocks back and forth awkwardly, “Okay well it was nice bumping into you?” 

Raelle nods again. Libba barely touched Raelle’s arm to get by and smiled. Raelle watches her leave her stuff still jumbled up in her arms. Real smooth Raelle. She stuffs everything back into her bag. She’s finally able to put what she doesn’t need in her locker and leave the school. She feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. 

**Abigail [3:40pm]**

Are we still meeting at the cafe?

**Tally [3:42pm]**

Duh

**Raelle [3:45pm]**

Yea lemme just get changed first. 

_______

She changes into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She makes sure to bring extra money for Abigail who somehow always forgets her money and heads toward the cafe. There was a small coffee shop across the street from the park. It kind of has an old school vibe to it which keeps almost everyone away from her school and for that she’s grateful. 

Raelle greets the staff and owner. She finds her friends sitting in their usual spot by the window. Three coffees already on the table. 

“Hello ladies.”

“Oh look who decided to show up,” Abigail says with a look of annoyance. 

Tally looks at her and rolls her eyes, “Ignore her, she’s mad she got a 88 on her test today.”

“Awww an 88, I feel so bad,” Raelle says sarcastically. 

Abigail sticks her middle finger up at Raelle. 

“Oh! Wanna hear what happened to me before I came here?”

Tally nods 

“Sure”

“So you guys remember my enormous crush in like middle school Libba?”

“How could we forget you talked about her everyday until freshman year,” Abigail huffs.

“Well I bumped into her.”

Tally squeals, “OOOO where?!?!”

“No Tal I literally bumped into her in the hallways at school.”

“Lesbians.”

“Oh, well did you say anything to her?” Tally asks.

“Nope. Stood there like a dumbass.”

Abigail starts clapping, “You really did it, didn’t ya? Real good job.”

Raelle tries to grab Abigail’s hands to stop her from clapping but she yanks them away before she could. “Can you shut up?”

Tally laughs, “Are we doing anything this weekend?”

Raelle shakes her head, “Count me out if you guys are because I need to pass my next math test which is monday so I will be studying.”

“Boooo. I would help you but we all know what happened last time.” 

“Yea you made me cry.”

“I did not!”

“Eh you kind of did Abi.”

“Oh shut up Tal not my fault I'm not a good teacher.”

“Rae, maybe you should ask Scylla. I heard she’s like number 1 in her math class.”

Raelle smirks and looks at Abigail. 

“Number 1 huh?”

“I’m right behind her so hush.”

“Speaking of her,” Tally moves her body to get a better look, “She’s right there why not ask her now?”

Raelle shakes her head, “I can just text her.”

“Text her?”

“You have her number?” Abigail asks. 

Raelle stops sipping on her coffee and moves her eyes between her two best friends,”Yea?”

The other two girls share a look and say in unison, “Nothing.”

The bell to the cafe rings and Raelle turns her head and sees Scylla in black sweats and a grey sweatshirt with her hair half up and half down. Right behind her Gerit and Porter. For some reason Raelle did not like Porter, he just didn’t sit right with her. They catch each other's eyes but Raelle looks away quickly already knowing Scylla knew she saw her. 

Raelle slips in her seat slowly pulling the strings of her hooder tighter making her head disappear. Tally kicks Raelle in her leg giving her a look that basically said ‘don’t be rude.’ 

Scylla puts her order in and walks toward Raelle and her friends telling her own friends to wait for her by the door. She was greeted by a “Hey Scylla,” from both Abigail and Tally. 

She silently asks Raelle’s friends what was wrong and both of them shrugged. Abigail threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Raelle causing the blonde girl to poke her eye out. She looks up her hands still pulling the strings, “Hi scylla,” Raelle says with a smile. 

Scylla eyebrows go up, “Ok, um can we talk?”

“Sure.”

Raelle gets up. She sees Scylla go for her hand so she stuffs her hand into her sweatshirt pocket. 

“I’ll bring her back.”

“In one piece would be preferred.”

Scylla smiles. 

Raelle passes by Gerit and Porter; she feels Porter’s eyes burning into the back of her head as she leaves with Scylla. 

“What’s up with your boyfriend?”

Scylla looks puzzled. Boyfriend?

“Porter…?”

“Oh no we aren’t dating.”

“Really? Because I think he thinks you guys are still dating.” 

“Don’t worry about him.”

“I’m not. It’s none of my business but every time I am with you I can feel that he is bothered by it.”

Scylla stays silent.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

The two girls walk themselves to a bench where they take a seat. 

“Not to sound too overbearing or like you need to give me anything but why haven’t you been texting me back?”

Okay so there is something that Raelle has been trying to drown out of her head for the past month. The night with Scylla on the roof. After that night Scylla gave Raelle her number hoping to do something fun together but everytime Scylla would text Raelle Raelle would choose to ignore it. Raelle’s not going to lie, she feels drawn to Scylla but she’s heard stories about the girl and she’s not sure if she wants to get involved with someone with a reputation like that. So Raelle chooses to ignore the problem until it comes back to bite her in the ass which she thinks is about to happen right now. 

Raelle shrugs, “I’ve been busy.”

“Busy? For the last 3 weeks?”

“Yea…”

Scylla sighs, “Look Raelle I-”

“Hold on, hold on,” Raelle runs her hand through her hair, “We can hang out maybe not this weekend but how about next?”

“Why not this weekend?”

“I have to teach myself math for my test on Monday.”

Scylla’s face brightens, “I can help you with that if you’d like.”

“No- I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s no problem really. Besides, it means spending time with you so I’ll take what I can get.”

Raelle looks at her and smiles. “Thanks Scyl.”

And like that Scylla is not annoyed at the girl sitting next to her anymore. Instead she’s looking at her trying to find something that tells her she feels the same way or if she’s just wasting her time. Scylla hadn’t realized how long she was looking at Raelle until Raelle broke the silence, “Why are you looking at me like that?” She lets a breathless laugh.

Scylla shakes her head, “Sorry.”

Scylla hears footsteps approaching, “Are you ready to go Scylla?” Porter says annoyingly. 

Scylla looks at Raelle, “You should go I have to get back to my friends anyway.”

Raelle gets up to leave looking back at Scylla, “See you tomorrow?”

“Mhm, I will text you.”

“Okay,” Raelle smiles at Scylla’s friends. 

“You’re gonna see her tomorrow?” Porter asks, making it a point to say it while Raelle is still in earshot. 

Scylla gets up grabbing the coffee from Gerit, “Yea.”

“I thought we had plans for tomorrow.”

“We were just gonna drink Porter, we can do that anytime.”

Scylla starts walking, sipping her coffee. 

“Relax Porter, she’s only just trying to win the bet.”

“Not sure if it is still a bet. Is _it_ Scyl?”

Scylla stops walking, turning so now she’s facing the taller figure, her eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know why it concerns you Porter. Bet is off,” Scylla gestures to Gerit, “Gerit was right it’s stupid and I don’t have to prove anything to anyone, especially you.”

“Find it hard to believe that when I see you texting Raelle every 5 seconds even when she doesn’t answer you,” Porter steps forward, “What? Trying to prove that you’re different or even the slightest bit of a good person.”

“Porter-” Gerit grabs his arm but he yanks it back. 

“Would really suck if someone were to tell her the only reason you started talking to her in the first place was a because of a stupid bet.” 

Gerit pushes himself between his two best friends in order to create some space because if looks could kill Porter would be dead by now. “Okay. That’s enough. Porter go.”

He sucks his teeth and pushes Gerit’s hand away from his chest. Scylla and Gerit watch as Porter leaves and decide to sit down on the steps in front of Scylla’s house. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything.”

“Sorry for him. He doesn’t mean what he says you know.”

“Yea but what if this time he does?”

Gerit turns his head to observe Scylla’s face and can tell right away she’s on edge. “You actually like her.”

“How could I not,” she takes a deep breath. “I don’t think there are words to describe her really.”

She was contemplating for awhile trying to find words to convey how she feels but then she turns her head to find Gerit smiling his stupid smile. “What?”

“Oh you like her LIKE her.”

“Shut up,” she nudges her shoulder against his.

“Look if you actually want something to happen with this girl just be you Scyl. You're really fun to be around when you’re just trying to be yourself.”

“I don’t think I deserve her.”

“Scyl, I promise you you do.”

_____

It was Saturday morning. Luckily Raelle won in convincing Scylla to meet up at 11am and not 9am. It took her 15 minutes to get ready and only 10 minutes to walk to the front of the school. She chose a table and deciding to try to not seem stupid in front of the girl she kind of likes she looks over some of the examples in the textbook. Scylla was only five minutes behind showing up with two coffees. 

“Here ya go,” Scylla says with a smile, “And don’t worry I asked for your usual at the coffee shop you go to.”

Scylla takes a seat next to Raelle. It was when Scylla was turned the other way that Raelle was able to gawk at Scylla. She looked so cute in her sweatpants and oversized hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and Raelle could almost promise that she could count all the freckles on her cheek. Raelle whips her head back to down to her book when Scylla turns back around to place her textbook on the table.

“Are you ready?”

“Mhm.”

For the first time in Raelle’s 16 years of living she understands math. Maybe it’s just easier to learn when the person teaching doesn’t raise her voice 8 octaves when she gets frustrated. Scylla took in account that Raelle was a visual learner so she tried to relate the value of numbers to real life things; doing that kind of hurt Scylla’s brain in the process. By 12:30pm Raelle was able to do problems on her own and get them right. 

“ _You did it!_ That’s right Raelle!”

“Wait, _really?!?!_ ”

Scylla nods her head while checking over the work.

Raelle slouches back in her seat and hangs her head over the chair, “Thank god.”

“Well looks like my work here is done.”

Scylla starts to put her stuff back into her book bag but then feels a hand on her arm, “Hold on. You’re not leaving me yet. We have to get ice cream as a reward.”

“What are you? Five?”

Raelle hurriedly puts her belongings into her bag and takes Scylla’s hand. She didn’t mean to actually hold the other girl's hand but since Scylla didn’t pull away she decided to keep their fingers laced. Raelle practically dragged Scylla to a small ice cream shop on the corner of her street. Even after being told by Scylla repeatedly that she didn’t want any Raelle bought her one anyway. Raelle got birthday cake batter in a cone and Scylla got a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles. September is a weird month. It never gets really cold but it has its days where it gets a little windy; and it’s even colder when you’re eating ice cream. Raelle’s dumbass didn’t think to wear a sweatshirt and along with that she has a short sleeve shirt on. Whenever the wind blew Raelle shivered and chills crawled on her arm. The blonde haired girl was thoroughly enjoying her ice cream because she didn’t even notice that she stopped walking and Scylla was handing her her ice cream to hold. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just hold my ice cream.”

Scylla lets go of Raelle’s hand, the warmth being missed by both girls. She hangs the sweatshirt over her arm and gestures for Raelle to give her the ice cream cones so that she could put the sweat shirt on. “You really didn’t have to Scyl.”

Scylla rolls her eyes. Raelle sighs already knowing she was going to lose the argument if she were to start one. The sweater was warm. It smelled like flowers mixed with fabric softener. Scylla smelled warm. Raelle snatches her cone back licking the sides so that the ice cream doesn’t spill. 

“You really are a five year old.”

Raelle raises her eyebrows and finds Scylla’s hand. Again neither of the girls unwilling to hold each other. 

So many things were circulating in Raelle’s head. _Did she know why she kept reaching for Scylla’s hand?_ No. _Does she want to say something to her in order to figure out what was going on?_ Not right now. Right now she just wanted to be with Scylla. The moment they were sharing felt so intimate all while being so innocent. Maybe it’s just her overthinking but Raelle was praying to god she wasn’t being played because Scylla could break her heart so easily if she wanted to. 

Scylla, on the other hand, felt like if she could speak all the languages in the world there still wouldn’t be words to describe Raelle. Raelle’s hand felt so perfect in her own. Her sweatshirt looked like it was meant to be shared with her. She’s never felt these types of feelings before, not with Porter, not with any girl or guy she’s been with. Scylla would label this day as the best day of her life and all they are doing is roaming the streets of their small town. Raelle’s energy was infectious. They laughed with each other running to windows of flower shops and bookstores to peak inside. Their hands were tied to each other and in that moment Scylla swore they were untouchable. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Libba will be important later :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally so much happens in this chapter i-

Raelle and Scylla had spent the entire weekend together. After Saturday’s ice cream extravaganza both girls agreed to hang out the next day. They got breakfast together then proceeded to go to Scylla's secret spot. The girls ditched their bikes behind a bush then went through a broken hole in the fence. A five minute walk and Raelle found herself surrounded by nature. There were trees hidden behind grass that hadn't been cut for years; but the best part of it all was the river. The water softly crashed into the rocks that kept the water sane. It was almost like she walked into a different dimension when she crossed the fence. They sat by the water for hours just talking. Raelle was wearing Scylla’s sweatshirt from the day before, not purposefully, but it felt like it belonged to her now. Raelle learned a lot about Scylla that day. She learned that Scylla was an orphan, that both her parents died in a fire, that she had practically given up on doing anything with her life before Anacostia adopted her. Scylla even explained why she circulated around the school the way she did. All her life she’s been passed around, never getting that emotional validation that she needed when she was younger. Not getting recognized as a lost child in the system made her think that she was unworthy of anything more than a fling; so she just stuck with that mindset. 

When people say don't judge a book by its cover they’re right. Raelle hadn’t known Scylla’s backstory and if she did she wouldn’t have said or thought the things she’s thought about her in the past. Being that Scylla had no one at her core ages in life she turned out pretty good and Raelle was going to make sure she knew that. 

_____

There was just 10 minutes until the bell rang for last period. Raelle was looking over her notes last minute trying to stock up on everything she could manage to remember. The 10 minutes went by faster than she expected and she found herself infront of her final class. She was nervous? Before she walked in Scylla grabbed her arm as she walked by squeezing it as a way of telling her she was going to do fine. To Raelle’s surprise she felt a little more sure, reminding herself that Scylla was confident she was going to do amazing. 

Raelle was one of the first people finished with her test. The test being easy to her meant one of two things: she actually knew what she was doing for the first time or she had no idea what she was doing and just made all the answers up; she was hoping it was not the latter. 

Scylla was waiting outside of Raelle’s math class on her phone. She told Porter she was going to tutor some kids after school. She wasn’t trying to keep Raelle a secret or anything but she didn’t want Porter to say something to Raelle that could ruin what they have. She sees a blonde girl with a braid in her hair walk out of the room. She skips up to her swinging her arm around her neck. “So how was the test?!”

Raelle ignored the stares they were getting and grabbed Scylla’s hand that was slung over her shoulder, “I don’t know- I mean I think it was easy but-”

“That’s it, no ‘but’ it was easy because you studied Rae.”

Raelle shrugged, “I guess.”

They reached Raelle’s locker. Scylla leaned her entire body along with her head against the lockers next to Raelle’s. “You did great Rae.”

Raelle smiled while putting her books away.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because you’re _way_ too confident to me.”

Scylla laughed, “Well I think-”

Scylla was cut off by Libba tapping Raelle’s shoulder. The blonde girl turned her head, “Hi.”

“Oh hi…?”

Scylla introduces herself, “Hey.”

Libba looks at Scylla and smiles. “Uh here,” she hands Raelle a small piece of paper, “I guess you dropped it when we bumped into each other on Friday.”

Raelle’s eyebrows are knit together looking at the paper, “Okay? Thanks.”

The curly haired girl leaves giving a last minute smile to Raelle.

What the hell was that? Raelle stuffed the paper into her back pocket. “What was that about?”

“Don’t know…”

“I think ya do.”

“It’s nothing.”

Scylla finds that hard to believe. 

Raelle’s phone vibrates. She looks at Scylla, “Hold on.”

**Tally [3:49pm]**

Rae! Have any news for us?!

**Raelle [3:49pm]**

????

**Abigail [3:50pm]**

I told her not to but she doesn’t listen.

**Raelle [3:52pm]**

Not to what????

**Tally [3:54pm]**

Cafe!

**Raelle [3:56pm]**

Can Scylla come? 

**Abigail [3:53pm]**

……..

**Tally [3:55pm]**

Sure! The more the merrier right?

**Abigail [3:56pm]**

Oh tally

“Scyl wanna come with me to the cafe with my friends?”

“Are you sure I’m welcomed?”

“You’re always welcomed with me. Come on.”

Sometimes Raelle forgets Scylla is one of the most popular girls in her school. To everyone in her school Scylla is _Scylla_. Ocean eyes with chocolate hair that had the power to ruin your reputation in a second. Of course, before Scylla became someone to Raelle, Raelle also considered Scylla to be untouchable. Raelle sees the kids from her school look at them when they’re together, and she’s constantly reminded that they are polar opposites in the eyes of the student body.

Before the two girls enter the cafe Scylla makes a comment that has her heart racing within seconds. “By the way,” Scylla nudges Raelle shoulder, “You look good in my sweatshirt.”

The butterflies swarm in Raelle’s stomach and her cheeks flush. “Shut up,” Raelle says as she pulls open the door. 

The two girls walk up to Abigail and Tally who are sitting by the window talking. 

“Hey guys,” Raelle awkwardly looks at Scylla, “You obviously know her,” she points to the girl next to her who has her hands folded in front of her and her body rocking back and forth.

Tally smiles and waves, “Hi!”

Abigail not so excitedly says, “Hey.”

“Hi guys.”

“So Tal what did you want to tell me?”

Raelle and Scylla take a seat across from the other girls. Scylla could feel Abigail’s glare as she listens to Tally. 

“So Libba…”

Raelle shifts uncomfortably in her seat, “What about her?”

“Um hello?! Didn’t she give you something?”

The realization hits Raelle. There’s no way she did that. There’s no way that Scylla is sitting next to her as she’s about to talk to Tally about her childhood crush. 

“Tally- Tal you didn’t.”

“Oh she did,” Abigail chimes in. 

“What did she do?” Scylla asks. 

“So there’s this girl Raelle used to be in love with in middle school.” 

“Libba…”

“Yea how’d you know?”

“I was there when she gave Raelle the paper.” 

“And you thought setting me up with her was a good idea Tal?” Raelle asks. 

“I mean why not. It can’t hurt anybody.” 

Meanwhile Scylla’s heart was heavy. She knew Raelle wasn’t hers or that she had any kind of claim on her but it didn’t hurt any less that there was the slightest possibility she likes someone else . Maybe Porter was right. No matter the version Scylla wants Raelle to see she didn’t deserve her. 

“You should go.”

“What?” Raelle doesn’t know what to think. 

“Tally is right. Can’t hurt anyone right?”

Scylla could see the confusion in her eyes. If only she could rip out her own heart; it would be less painful than what she’s doing right now. 

“See! Scylla knows what I’m talking about.”

“How long have you liked her?” Scylla looks at the girl next to her. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Raelle didn’t want to play a game with her. 

Tally answers instead, “Since like 6th grade.” 

Scylla raises her eyebrows, “That-that is a long time. She must be a really good person.” 

Again Tally responds as Raelle stared at Scylla in disbelief, “Libba might be a bit snarky sometimes but girl has a heart of gold.” 

A heart of gold. Raelle deserves that. Not some girl that accidentally fell in love with her over some bet. 

“I think she would be good for you Rae you should-“

“Scylla, come with me to get a coffee?” Raelle interrupts her getting up at the same time. 

“Um sure.”

Scylla sees Abigail hit Tally on the arm as Raelle and her get up to leave. Three people were ahead of them in line so to Scylla’s displeasure they had to talk. 

“What was that Scylla?”

“What was what”

“You telling me to go on the date.”

“Do you not want to?”

“Scylla- You know that- No, no we are not doing this.” Raelle fustratedly grabs Scylla’s wrist and barges them out of the door. They didn’t make it more than 10 steps before Scylla yanks her wrist back. Luckily they made it behind the building where people couldn’t see them.

“What is your problem?”

“What is  _ your _ problem?!”

“Rae if you don't want to go don’t go.”

“That’s the problem Scylla. You’re acting like this was all in my head. That I made this shit up.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Us! _This_!” Raelle gestures between them. 

Scylla didn’t say anything. 

Raelles eyes flicker from Scyllas eyes to her lips and before both girls could process what was going on Raelles’ lips were on Scyllas’. It was a hard kiss. Raelle is terrified that if she stopped kissing her the truth would hit her that she made their love story up. She tangled one of her hands in Scylla’s hair while the other stood at the base of her neck.

Scylla put her hands on Raelle’s waist pulling her as close as she could. And oh my god kissing Raelle was like a breath of fresh air. Her lips were soft and moved in sync with hers; it was as perfect as a kiss gets. Scylla decided that if she were to die right now she would be fine with it. Her head was hazy and her cheeks were burning hot. Scylla was ready to pass out by the lack of oxygen she was getting so she pulled away. 

They were both out of breath. Raelle kept her head down refusing to look at Scylla, “I’m sorry.” Raelle pushes herself away. She runs her hand through her hair and turns her back to Scylla. 

“Why are you apologizing?”

Raelle still has her back turned to Scylla. Scylla gently grabs Raelle’s arm, “Can you look at me at least?”

Raelle’s heart is pounding, it’s all she could hear in her ears. “Rae?”

She turns herself around her head still hanging low. Scylla puts a finger under Raelles chin forcing her to look up, “What’s the matter?” 

Raelles eyes were glassy. Seeing Raelle cry was like kicking a puppy. Concern washed over Scylla, “Raelle please don’t cry. What’s wrong?” She didn’t like the sight she was forced to look at. Every tear that rolled down the blonde girl's face was wiped off by Scylla. 

“Im sorry, I’m just overwhelmed I guess.” 

“Okay why don’t we sit down,” Scylla drags Raelle down to the floor with her.

“I wasn’t expecting any of this with you and then you told me to go out with someone else when I couldn’t even imagine holding anyone else’s hand or spending time with anyone else.” 

“You can do so much better than me, Raelle. I don’t want you to settle.” 

A teary eyed Raelle looks at Scylla, “You aren’t a settle Scylla.” 

Scylla grabs Raelles hand and laces their fingers together. This felt right to her. 

“What do we do Scyl?” 

“I guess the only thing that’s left is for me to ask you out.”

Raelle sniffles, “Are you asking me out right now?” 

Scylla nods her head proudly, “Should I take that as a yes or…” 

Raelle kisses Scylla on her cheek, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

_______

The tests were graded and handed back to students on Friday. By the look on Raelles face Scylla knew she passed more than she was expecting to. Scylla was let out early last period and as she waited outside Raelles last class she peaked through the window. When Raelle turned the corner of the doorway after the last bell rang she held up her 97 with a dumb smile plastered on her face. 

“97 Rae?!??” 

“So I guess it was pretty easy,” Raelle says as she brushes her hair off her shoulders. 

Ever since confessing their feelings to one another the girls were inseparable. Everywhere Raelle went Scylla was right beside her and vice versa. Scylla hardly saw her own friends, or should she say Porter because she saw Gerit after school everyday. He wouldn’t shut up about Tally but that was okay because Scylla couldn’t shut up about Raelle. In Scylla’s head Porter was getting himself into trouble somewhere but he wasn’t her problem anymore; she had better things to do than to babysit a lowlife who couldn’t even help himself. 

“Don’t forget your roots my love.” 

Raelle pokes at Scylla’s stomach over her comment, “Oh shut up.” 

To the entire school Scylla and Raelle were  _ in love.  _ They were the talk of the school. They hadn’t themselves even established what they were but the student body had. After word got out Porter was out of the picture boys had lined up to get with Scylla. She got handed notes in class and folded pieces of paper with numbers on them cluttered her locker. Even the relentless ones didn't faze Scylla. She only had eyes for Raelle. It was hard not to label them high school sweethearts when they held hands in the hallways and looked at each other with puppy eyes. Even the homophobic comments stopped toward Raelle once people realized she was with Scylla and people didn’t want to ruin their chances with her. 

Scylla shuts her locker and grabs Raelles hand, putting both of their hands in her sweatshirt pocket, “So, our date…”

“Yes? What about it?”

“I will be picking you up tonight at 7.”

“Tonight?!”

“Mhm.”

“Scyl you gotta give a girl some time.”

“I told you I was asking you like a week ago.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Wear something comfortable.”

“Why-”

“So 7 yes?”

“Not really leaving me much of a choice are you?”

“Nope.”

They made it to the front of the school. Scylla took their hands out of her pocket and lets go, “I have to do some last minute things for our special night okay?” She gives Raelle a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you later.” The two girls go their separate ways. 

Scylla asked Gerit for his car he hardly ever used and luckily he said yes. He was even helping her set up the back of the car. Gerit would subtly mention Porter but the topic gained no interest from Scylla. 

Gerit went with Scylla to buy Raelle’s favorite food as well as flowers, candles, and fairy lights. 

“Thanks for coming with me, loser.”   
  


“You got the girl, by accident may I add, and I wanna see what I have to do to get mine.”

Scylla rolls her eyes, “Just ask her out she’s actually really sweet G.”

“Maybe when I grow a pair.”

Scylla drives to Gerits house, dropping him off in front. He folds his arms on the semi open car window after closing the door, “You look good Scyl.”

“I feel really good.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

Scylla smiles, “Thanks for letting me borrow your car by the way.”

“Pfft don’t worry about it. Old thing could use a night out.” he says as he hits the roof of the car, “Have fun okay?” 

“Mhm. Love you.” 

_____

Scylla texted Raelle she’s outside five minutes ago. She is more than ready but she’s pacing back and forth in her room nervous out of her mind. Come on it’s just Scylla she’s hung out with Scylla before this was no different. She can do this, just another day hanging out with the girl she likes.

When she does eventually make it outside she’s presented with a girl in the comfiest outfit holding flowers. Being in love never felt so good. 

Raelle walks down the stairs, “Hello.”

“Um hi- these are-these are for you.” 

Raelle laughs, “Thank you,” she leans her head down to sniff the bouquet, “They’re beautiful.”

“Okay um,” Scylla moves to open Raelle’s side of the door.

Raelle giggles as she gets in. 

____

As soon as Scylla parks she turns off the engine and turns to look at Raelle. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. 

“Is this the part where you kill me because…”

“I am actually going to have to blindfold you.”

“I think this  _ is _ where I die.”

Scylla unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car. She opens Raelles car door and carefully covers her eyes. 

“Can you see?” Scylla says as she waves her hands in front of Raelles face. She shakes her head no. Scylla gives Raelle a quick kiss then proceeds to set up the back of the car. Scylla opens the trunk and lays the blanket out and sets up the pillows. She turns on the fairy lights and sets up the projector so that it faces the plain white wall. Scylla grabs Raelles hands and guides her to the back of the car. Raelle stood in front of Scylla still blindfolded. “Ready?,” Scylla whispers in her ear. Raelle hums in agreement and Scylla slowly takes off the other girls blindfold. 

It took a minute for Raelle to take in her surroundings but once she did she was in awe. Flowers were scattered on the floor and her favorite movie was paused on the projected screen ‘The Goonies.’ The back of the car was layered with comforters and pillows. Scylla had ordered chinese food and it was placed in the middle of the trunk. 

“You did this all for me?”

“Did I do too much? We can do something else if you want.”

Raelle turns herself around to face Scylla, “No no no,” she places her hands on her shoulders giving her a peck, “I love it.”

Scylla smiles, “Come on let's get in.”

“You did all this by yourself?”

“With a little help from Gerit but mostly yea.”

Scylla unpauses the movie and lets it play in the background as Raelle puts the food on plates for the two of them. They ate until they couldn’t anymore and Scylla brought out her obnoxiously stupid jokes that had Raelle cracking up at how bad they were. They also got to know each other even better. Everyday they were discovering something new about each other: Raelle hated romance movies and watched almost every scary movie made to man. Scylla spoke 4 languages and loved the beach which is why she kept a seashell in her pocket at all times. 

About 2 hours and 3 movies into her date Raelle had fallen asleep next to her. She had one hand clinging onto 2 of Scylla’s fingers as she slept in fetal position. Candy wrappers are thrown around their bodies but in Scylla’s point of view everything was perfect. Scylla’s pretty sure this is what being in love feels like. Seeing one person and feeling like you are the only two people on earth. Feeling like nothing would make sense without them. Knowing that if they left you would see them leaving with half your heart. 

Scylla pulls out her small sketchbook that she hid under her pillow. Not wanting to pull her hand away she awkwardly tried to balance the book on her lap while trying to stop the book from closing every 5 minutes. When Scylla finished her sketch it was almost 10pm and she decided it was best to get Raelle home. 

“Baby,” Scylla whispers as she softly nudges Raelle. Raelle mumbles and moves closer to Scylla who lets out a breathless laugh. 

“I wanna get you home before it gets too late.”

Raelle mumbles again forcing herself up. She rubs her eyes and takes her hair out, fixing it when her eyesight finally settled to normal. 

Scylla looks at Raelle with the utmost adoration. “You’re so pretty.”

Raelle throws herself at Scylla hugging her while stuffing her face in her neck. “And you smell good.”

Raelle starts to pepper kisses along Scylla's neck. “Okay Rae come on.” Raelle hums against her jawline as she makes her way up. Scylla closes her eyes tilting her head up a little to give more access to Raelle. Scylla cups Raelles face to pull her up to her level in order to kiss her. Raelle lets Scylla lay down as she hovers over her deepening the kiss as much as she can. Scylla entangles her hands in her hair attempting to bring her closer. Raelle moves away from Scyllas lips causing her whimper. She kisses her down her jaw slightly biting eliciting a low moan from the girl under her. If they were going to do this they were going to do it the right way; not in the back of Gerits car. Raelle reaches for Scylla’s hand and pins it above her head lacing their fingers together. “Rae-”

“Yes?” she says in between kisses. 

As much as Scylla would love to kiss every part of Raelles entire body she had to stop what they were doing. Scylla uses her free hand to softly push Raelle away from her body. 

Raelle was slightly out of breath looking down it was a sight for sore eyes, “Sorry.”

Scylla frees her hand from Raelles grasp and sits up cupping Raelles face to prevent her from turning away. “No, don't apologize. I want to do this with you but I want it to be special, not in the back of someone's car.” 

Raelle gives Scylla one last kiss before moving to the side to let Scylla out from under her.

Raelle doesn’t know what came over her. She just wanted to taste Scylla. It was like she missed feeling Scylla the only way she could. Kissing her was intoxicating. Once Raelle started kissing her she didn’t want to stop; she’s addicting. 

Scylla helps Raelle out the back of the car. Scylla moves a piece of hair out of her face kissing her nose, “You’re cute.”

“Stop, I literally just tried to get into your pants like 15 seconds ago.”

Scylla lets out a big laugh letting her head fall back, “I never said I didn’t enjoy it,” the brown haired girl leans forward, “You looked hot on top of me by the way.” With that Scylla closes the trunk with a smirk on her face leaving Raelle stunned for a second.   
________

It took 20 minutes to get Raelle back home but they were greeted by an unexpected visitor. Raelle was half asleep when Scylla parked in front of her house. “Stay inside please.”

“Why?” She looks at the figure Scylla’s staring at, “Why is Porter here?”

“Just let me handle it.”

Scylla gets out of the car practically slamming the door, “Porter what the hell.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” He walks toward Scylla and points to Raelle in the car, “Should’ve guessed you were with her.”

“What do you want?”

“I came back for you Scyl.” 

“Why are you at my girlfriends  _ home _ ?”

“Girlfriend?”

She could smell the alcohol he’s been drinking. She pushes him away as he tries to get closer, “You’re drunk.”

Scylla hears the car door close which also gains Porter’s attention, “The girl of the hour,” he says as he spreads his arms open dramatically. 

“Are you okay?” Raelle asks, grabbing Scylla’s hand.

“Oh so the rumors are actually true,” he says as he looks at their hands, “Not surprised at all really.”

Porter leans in toward Raelle and whispers, “She’ll get over you quickly, don't worry she does it with everybody. She even did it with me.” 

Scylla puts herself between them, “Go Porter.”

“Have you told her?”

“Porter.”

“Tell me what?”

Porter laughs, “Your girl ain’t as innocent as you think she is. Don’t you think it was pretty weird how she just out of nowhere started talking to you?”

“Scyl?” 

Scylla looks at Raelle then back at Porter, “Go or I swear to god-“ 

Porter puts up his hands as if he was surrendering, “Okay princess.”

Raelle and Scylla watch him leave. Scylla’s heart was beating out of her chest. Raelle was not going to find out by someone else. Scylla had to be the one to tell her but she wasn't going to do that today.

“Scyl what was he talking about?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Scylla goes to kiss Raelle but the other girl turns her head so that she kisses her cheek instead. 

“I’m sorry that happened Rae. He shouldn’t have been here.”

“It’s fine.”

“Have a good night okay?”

“Yea you too,” Raelle walks away not looking at Scylla once like she usually does before going inside. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THOUGH AMIRIGHT??? but also angst angst angst


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait started college which has been hectic. this is a EXTREMELY short chapter. also if you are able to read and listen to music. listen to the playlist Find Me by kaylunn.x on spotify after the exchange between Porter and Raelle :) you'll thank me later.

After Scylla’s and Raelle’s encounter with Porter things have been choppy. They hardly see each other only communicating only through text asking each other how their day went but things go quiet after their formal exchanges. Everytime Scylla tries to make plans with Raelle there’s always an excuse. “I have to study,” or, “I have a lot of homework maybe later this week.”

Raelle doesn’t wait for the halls to clear up anymore, she goes with the crowd in order to avoid Scylla. She knows Scylla’s hiding something but she’s not sure if she’s ready to find out what it is yet.

“You’re in a rush shitbird.”

“Yea I am,” Raelle closes Abigail's locker and lightly pushes her toward the exit.

The taller girl pushes her hand away, “You’re still avoiding Scylla?”

Raelle remains silent.

“Girl it’s been like 2 weeks, you have to talk to her eventually.”

The two girls make it outside, “Where is Tally?”

“With Gerit.”

“Gerit?” Raelle says in confusion.

Abigail nods slowly, “Yea.. where have you been?”

Raelle spots Scylla walking with a group of kids she’s pretty sure are in her art class. She grabs Abigail’s arm and drags her in the direction of the park. Raelle knew she couldn’t go to the coffee shop because that would be one of the first places Scylla would look. Abigail reaches out in the direction of the coffee shop dramatically, “Caffeine...”

Once the two girls make it to the park they find a bench that’s covered by colorful trees and dead bushes. Raelle takes a deep breath and moves her hair out of her face.

Abigail takes a seat and looks up at the other girl, “Ok seriously whats up?”

Raelle pulls the sleeves of her sweatshirt, or rather Scylla’s sweatshirt, over her hands and crosses her arms. If Raelle says what she’s been thinking for the past 2 weeks out loud then it makes it real.

“Rae,” brown eyes look up at her with worry, “Talk to me.”

“I think I know what Scylla doesn’t want to tell me but I’m scared to say it out loud.” Raelle says as she takes a seat next to Abigail.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think she really likes me,” Raelle swallows continuing, “Remember those rumors going around about how Scylla went out with people for fun?”

“Yea but those were only rumors Rae, there was never any proof she did any of that.”

“She literally bounced from friend groups and knows practically everyone in school.” Raelle shakes her head in an attempt to collect her thoughts, “It makes sense Abi. Suddenly talking to me and actually giving me attention, she only ever did that with her flings or as a joke.”

“So,” Abigail knits her eyebrows together trying to follow what her best friend is saying, “What are you…”

“I’m saying that I was just a bet,” Raelle continues for her.

She looks at the ground following the leaves that went with the wind, her eyes watering slightly. “I was a bet and I fell for it,” she says with a light laugh in disbelief.

“I don’t think so Rae.” She hears the girl sniff, she puts her arm around her shoulder bringing her closer letting her snuggle into her chest, “I see the way she looks at you and the way she talks about you. You’re not just another person to her.” Abigail puts her chin on top of the other girls head rubbing her arm up and down.

Raelle opens her eyes and rubs them to get rid of the tears falling down her face. She spots Porter coming out of the tobacco store. She slowly raises out of Abigail's embrace, “I guess we are about to find out.” Abigail follows her line of sight, “Collar this isn’t a good idea-” Raelle was already angrily walking toward Porter her bag slung sloppily over her shoulder.

“Porter.”

He turns around and he’s, surprisingly, sober. “Raelle Collar,” he shoves his wallet into his back pocket and slightly walks toward her, “Scylla finished with you already?”

She rolls her eyes, “I need you to tell me why Scylla started talking to me. No bullshit. The truth.”

Abigail was half out of breath when she finally made it to Raelle, “Raelle let’s go.”

She turns to Abigail, “I need to know Abi.”

Porter sucks his teeth, “You aren’t going to like this sweetheart.”

“Just tell me.”

“You were a bet.”

Raelle lets out a shaky breathe. Hearing someone else say it erupted a feeling she could only describe as dying slowly. She feels a hand slip into hers. Abigail smiles pitifully.

“It was supposed to be a competition. Make someone fall in love with her by the end of the year, or something like that.” He took a moment then gestures toward Raelle, “She chose you.”

“So none of it was real…” She bites her lower lip and squeezes Abigail’s hand.

“Look, that’s just how Scylla is. She doesn’t know stability nor does she know what she wants; don't take it personal.”

Everything about Scylla was personal. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her touch, all of it was personal to Raelle.

It’s almost like a higher power knew this exchange was going to happen. Scylla walks out of a crafts store; after double checking everything she bought was in the bag she looks up to find Porter, Raelle, and Abigail closer in proximity than she had ever wanted them to be.

She looks at Porter then shifts her attention to Raelle whose eyes were glassy and face washed with complete heartbreak. Scylla’s eyes widened after realizing what was happening. Raelle takes steps back until completely turning her back to Scylla and walking slowly away. Scylla tries to go after her only to be stopped by Abigail who stood right in front of her view of Raelle.

“If you ever go near her again I swear to god I will make your life a living hell.”

There was nothing she could say right now to make her seem like a good person. She wasn’t a good person so she nods her head to answer Abigail’s threat. Scylla is left standing there watching the only person she considered home walk away. Now she’s homeless.

Scylla licks her lips and lifts her head up. Sorrow turns into anger when she turns back to Porter. She walks up to him the smile on his face fading when a fast motion creates a ‘slap’ sound. His cheek burning from the physical action.

He brings his hand up to rub the red spot that was starting to appear, “You should be thanking me. I did the hard part for you.”

Scylla clenches her jaw, “I hate you.” She shoves herself past him wiping angry tears from her cheeks. She finds herself in the spot where her and Raelle first kissed. Slightly out of breath she leans against the wall and slides down bringing her knees to her chest. She rushes to take out her phone going through her contact list.

**Scylla [4:21pm]**  
Raelle I am so sorry.

**Scylla [4:21pm]**  
Please don’t hate me.

**Scylla [4:22pm]**  
You weren’t supposed to find out like this.

**Scylla [4:42PM]**  
Please forgive me.

10 minutes went by when Scylla’s phone dinged.

**Raelle [4:52pm]**  
Please don’t contact me again.

Deciding it wasn’t in Scylla’s best case to push it any further she stopped. She composed herself after 40 minutes of sitting on the ground. She rushes home dropping her bag and anything having to do with electronics and takes her bike.

Arriving at the only ever secluded spot on the beach she drops her bike into the sand and walks toward the ocean. She picks up a seashell and turns it over in her hand the lines on it squigly and she was almost sure they made an ‘S’ shape.

Scylla plops herself down on the sand. “Mom, Dad I did something really bad that you probably wouldn’t be proud of,” she whispers.

She swallows and looks out into the ocean, “I’m in love but I think I ruined it.” She knits her eyebrows together flipping the seashell in her hand, “How do I fix it?” She lays her back onto the sand, her eyes becoming crystal like and her nose stuffy. She places her arm over her eyes, “I wish you guys were here,” she says softly that not even the waves could hear what she said as they crashed onto the shore.

______

Raelle sat emotionless on the edge of her bed. Her brain still not being able to process that she fell in love with someone she shouldn’t have. Abigail walks upstairs with a glass of water and carrots with hummus and sits next to her. It had been hours since she learned the truth and she hadn’t eaten all day. Her stomach was growling but she didn’t have an appetite. She just wanted to lay down and sleep.

“Raelle you need to eat something.”

Raelle shakes her head and moves to place herself under the sheets, “I’m not hungry.”

She brings the blanket up to her shoulders stuffing her face into her pillow. Abigail sighs, “I’m going to order food from the chinese restaurant and I texted Tally to come over. I’ll get you your favorite okay?”

Abigail gets up from the bed and gives Raelle a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

It’s when Raelle hears the door shut she lets out a quiet sob she’s been holding in. She clenches her eyes shut and suddenly she’s gasping for air. She could feel her body finally realizing that her source of happiness was the thing that was breaking her heart. If Raelle could rip her heart out she would because the pain she was feeling was unbearable; it physically hurt. Abigail heard the racking sobs from downstairs; she rushed upstairs to find Raelle scrunched up in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. Abigail silently closed the door behind her and planted herself next to Raelle who almost immediately attached herself to her. Abigail sees Tally standing at the door and motions for her to lay down with them. Tally drops her bag and lays behind Raelle spooning her. Raelle sobs growing louder as she decides to let her emotions run its course. Abigail and Tally find themselves tearing up at the sight of their bestfriend.

Eventually Raelle cried herself to sleep and the two girls detached themselves from her grasp.

They turn the tv on and leave the door cracked open. They get the sofa ready since they’re staying the night. Luckily, Raelle’s father was working until tomorrow night so she had the house to herself.

“She’s really bad,” Tally says as she puts the final blanket on her side of the sofa.

“Should’ve seen her face when Porter told her the truth. Could’ve swore everything she believed in was just taken out of her in a second,” Abigail says while taking out the food out of the bag Tally brought on her way to the house.

Tally sits next to her, “What do we do?”

“Make sure that girl never goes near her again.”

Tally grimaces, “What if there is another side?”

“No Tal, if there was she would have just told Raelle.”

Tally sighs.

“I’m not letting Scylla do this to her again Tal.”

“I just feel like not all of it was fake ya know.”

“I thought that too at first but if she was really in love with her she would’ve done something but she just stood there.” Abigail stops midway from putting the fork in her mouth, “I’m not kidding when I say I saw Raelle’s life drain from her face.”

Abigail chews then swallows, “Scylla doesn’t love her, she _used_ her.”

Tally shrugs, although not fully agreeing, “I guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes this moved very fast but also I needed it to ya know? 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Raelle woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face further into her pillow, “Go away.” Even after sleeping for who knows how many hours she felt exhausted. Her face was dry from the tears that soaked into her skin and her heart was no better than it was 11 days ago. Yes, she’s been counting.

Following another soft knock the door creaked open revealing Tally and Abigail with a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

“Rae please eat something, you’ve hardly eaten anything these past few days.”

“I’m not hungry,” Raelle mumbles.

The two girls enter the room setting the tray down, “If you don’t Tally and I will have to force feed you,” Abigail sucks her teeth, “And… I don’t think you want that.”

Raelle looks through a small whole between her two pillows rolling her eyes before sitting up. Tally moves to open the curtains, “Let's add a little light in here.”

Raelle ties her hair up before grabbing the tray to eat.

“How are you feeling?,” Tally asks while moving to sit on the bed.

Raelle shrugs, choosing to stuff her mouth with pancakes than answer anything having to do with how she’s feeling.

“Well I think we should go outside,” Abigail says in attempt to change the subject, “We can go to the beach or just sit in the park or-”

“I don’t feel like going anywhere,” Raelle cuts her off.

Tally shoots Abigail a look, “Okay, we can go if you want some space,” Tally says softly.

“Um, yea maybe I just need to think about some things for a little,” Raelle answers.

Abigail reluctantly gets up, “Call us if you need anything Rae.”

Raelle hums in agreement letting them kiss her forehead before leaving. She takes 10 minutes to sit up in her bed rubbing her eyes and temples. She sighs, lifting her body off her bed. Usually she’d wake up to a message from Scylla asking to spend the day together but obviously there was nothing. So she decides to head to the bookstore that stood on the same street as the coffee shop. After making herself look presentable to the outside world she leisurely walks to the coffee shop first then the bookstore where she purchases Sonia Sotomayors ‘My Beloved World’ and two sci-fi books she's convinced she’ll probably never get to read.

It was inevitable that her and Scylla were going to clash with one another eventually. It was a small town and there was only so much to do and so many places to go. Again, Scylla was exiting the Craft store holding two different style paintbrushes and a chug of black paint. She didn’t look any better. Her nose was red and her eyes, usually a piercing blue, stood monotone with no sight of life behind them. Like Raelle, she had on sweatpants accompanied by a fleece plaid sweater. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a few strands pulled out to frame her face. Raelle thought she could move quick enough to avoid her but Scylla saw her immediately upon leaving the store. Both girls stood motionless staring at each other.

To Scylla, it felt like the world evolved around them in that moment. Everything moving in slow motion around them, it felt nostalgic. Scylla wasn’t sure if she was supposed to approach her knowing very well Bellweather would keep promise on her threat in one way or another. But once Scylla saw Raelle turning to walk the other way she made in her direction.

Scylla jumped in front of Raelle putting the hand that wasn't struggling to hold her art supplies in front of Raelle. “Raelle,” Scylla says breathlessly.

Raelle rolls her eyes, still trying to get passed, but Scylla made it obvious she wasn’t going to let her just walk away.

Raelle huffs, “What.”

To Scylla’s surprise Raelle lets her talk. “I’m sorry.”

She raises her eyebrows, “Yea you’ve already said that,” Raelle says, still not making eye contact with the girl in front of her.

“Whatever Porter said I promise it’s not the whole truth, if you just let me expla-,”

“So the whole asking me out because of a bet wasn’t true?” Raelle challenges her finally looking up. Her own eyes also a lifeless blue.

Scylla shakes her head, “Yes- fine- yes that part is true but Raelle,” Scylla moves to grab Raelle’s hand but she moves back before she could reach. Scylla sighs, “You are everything to me. Making the bet was stupid I know that now but… I would do again in a heartbeat if it meant getting to know you all over again.”

Raelle’s could swear any normal human can see how fast her heart is beating by the way her chest is moving up and down. Her mouth was dry and her throat was shot. 11 days. It’s been 11 days since she last saw Scylla. She could tell Scylla took the separation just as hard as she did by the way the dark circles were prominent under her eyes.

“Scylla-” Raelle looks down at the floor, “Was it real in the beginning?,” She bites the inside of her cheek, “The roof?,” she questions.

“All of it.”

Raelle looks at Scylla with the same softness she had looked at Scylla all of their time together, “I think… I think I need more time Scyl,” she chokes out the last word before bringing her hand up to her nose and mumbling ‘sorry.’ She wasn’t going to let Scylla see her cry over something she should be angry about.

And once again, Scylla stood alone watching Raelle leave.

_____

Even though school was issued close for the next month over maintenance issues Scylla still had to create an art piece to showcase at a gallery she offered to participate in.

When she made it home she sat herself in front of a blank canvas wondering if she should let her emotions do the talking. It was when she glanced at the digital clock she realized she had been working for the past 5 hours. In the past 5 hours she hadn't allowed herself to take in what she was painting so she stood up and looked at it from afar.

What was once an all white canvas was now a combination of blurred people and backgrounds with a focus that stood in the middle. The painting depicted the night she realized she was in love. It was a complete black sky with white and yellow paint flicked onto it to resemble the constellations they saw. Two girls sat on the ledge of the roof, one with their head on the others shoulder, the other pointing to the sky. The bottom of the canvas showing blurred shadows of people moving back and forth. The house was dark disco lights shining somewhat through the windows. Not something she would usually paint but it’ll have to do being that Raelle was the _only_ thing she could think about lately. Luckily she had all of tomorrow to let the oil paint to dry.

She was in the middle of turning on the fan when her phone dinged.

 **Gerit [7:00pm]**  
Wanna hang out?

 **Scylla [7:01pm]**  
Where?

 **Gerit [7:03pm]**  
My house. They’re giving a scary movie marathon

 **Scylla [7:04pm]**  
Yea sure. I could use the distraction.

________

It was the first time in a week where she wasn’t awoken by her friends knocking on her door asking if she was okay. She loved them but Scylla was on her mind constantly; she didn’t need to dwell on what she did to her.

She was scrolling through Instagram when a notification popped up with a number she didn’t have saved in her phone.

 **Unknown [11:32am]**  
Hey

 **Raelle [11:34am]**  
Hi? Who is this?

 **Unknown [11:35am]**  
Oh sorry, guess you never opened the paper. It’s Libba.

_Shit._

**Raelle [11:37am]**  
I’m sorry. I’ve been really occupied recently

 **Libba [11:37am]**  
It’s all good. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out later tonight?

The last thing she wants is to hang out with her childhood crush. It’s like a constant reminder she chose the wrong girl to fall in love with. But she owed her atleast one night out.

 **Raelle [11:39am]**  
Sure. What are we doing?

 **Libba [11:41am]**  
Great! My friend Glory has this showcase tonight. I’m pretty sure your friend Scylla is like the main “act.” Kill two birds with one stone ya know

_Nice. Great. Wonderful._

**Raelle [11:42am]**  
Sounds like fun.

 **Libba [11:43am]**  
Okay cool. I’ll pick you up at 7 then.

Raelle replied with an ‘okay’ and sent her address as well. She threw her phone away from her and fell straight back onto her bed. Seeing Scylla again tonight she thought. This should be heartbreakingly fun.

________

Scylla wore a beige dress with flowers embroidered onto the laced sleeves. She curled her hair and took two strands to tie back. This showcase was important to her. Getting people to write reviews about her art and talking to prospective recruiters is what she needs in order to get some money for college. All of this on the line and Raelle still took up most of the space in her head. It’s hard to stop thinking of her muse. Especially when most of her art was _of_ Raelle or had something to do _with_ Raelle.

Gerit dropped her off at the front of the building while he went on to look for parking. She found the spot where her name was plastered onto a folded piece of paper and placed her painting. She added her plastic plaque on the left side of the canvas labeled: ‘The Night I Knew.’

Her stomach swarmed with butterflies when she looked at her phone and saw there was only 5 minutes till opening. She found her spot next to her painting and watched as the people filed in.  
A crowd had formed around her painting and she thought this was a better time than any to explain what she created.

“Oh look at that crowd,” Libba says pointing to a table that had viewers enamored.

She grabbed Raelle’s hand, “Let’s go see who it is.”

Libba and Raelle pushed their way to the front. Raelle’s eyes landed on the artist before the art. Scylla. Scylla was talking intensely to the people in front of her using her hands to point to whichever section on the canvas she was referring to. Raelle hadn’t even had a moment to look at the painting when the two locked eyes. She saw Scylla look down at her and Libba’s connected hands, “So… Um,” she shakes her head and looks away to focus on a different section of the group, “As I was saying…”

Scylla’s voice became background noise when Raelle finally took a moment to look at the painting. ‘The Night I Knew’ Raelle smiled at the name. Raelle remembers that night like it was yesterday. Scylla giving her hope in the stars, showing her that things are sometimes greater than the human race. Was this how it happened in her head? The two them, and _only_ the two of them.

She was brought out of her daydream when Libba let go of her hand to announce she was going to find Glory. Raelle nodded her head telling Libba she wanted to talk to Scylla for a moment.

Raelle waited 15 minutes until people started to break for a buffet. Scylla hadn’t noticed Raelle watching her the entire time as she was so concentrated on making a good impression. She took a sip of water and told Gerit to get her something good from the buffet before focusing on writing down what people told her she could’ve done better.

“I think you have to stop worrying so much,” Raelle says as she walks toward Scylla, her hands linked behind her back.

Scylla jumps up, “Uh h-hi,” she stutters.

Raelle points to the painting, “Nice painting,” she leans in to see the details added to house, “Someone clearly inspired you. I mean by the looks of the details of course.”

Scylla looks down and smiles,”Yea you could say that I guess.”

“What are you doing here?” Scylla asks.

“I came with a friend,” Raelle shrugs, not wanting Scylla to think anything of it.

“Libba,” she says pointedly. She looks at Raelle, “I saw you guys together.”

“We’re just friends,” Raelle replies almost too quickly.

“Really?” Scylla says while letting out a genuine breathless laugh. “You and your childhood crush? Come on you have to at least be enjoying yourself a little.”

“Maybe a few months ago I would be freaking out but...” Raelle mumbles, “things change.”

“Yea…” Scylla agrees softly.

“I um, actually have some stuff to give you. I know you said you needed some space but uh-” Scylla gathers her thoughts before continuing, “I was going through some of my art stuff and I have a couple of things that I wanted to give you but never did and I was going to throw them out but if you want to come over and see if you want any…” Scylla could sense she was overstepping a boundary, “Or not. Ya know I can- uh- nevermind.”

“Scyl, I’ll come by. Tonight?”

“Yeah okay sure. This ends in like another 40 minutes.”

“That’s fine. I’m gonna go look for Libba.”

“Okay yea,” Scylla says.

Raelle eventually finds Libba and tells her to leave without her using the excuse that Scylla may need help taking her stuff back home. With no questions asked Libba says her goodbyes giving Raelle a kiss on the cheek. If this was a few months ago she would’ve died on the spot but the only thing she was focused on was being alone with Scylla for the first time in a while.

It was around 9 o’clock when people started packing up. Raelle had busied herself with Gerit who couldn’t shut up about Tally, which was kind of cute she’ll admit. Once Scylla was ready to go Gerit dropped them off at Scylla’s house after talking Scylla’s ear off.

“Scylla you were amazing,” he says as he puts the car in park.

Scylla gets out of the car, “Thank you Gerit. I get it. I appreciate it but once you hear it over and over again you start to think the person is overcompensating.”

“No-”

Scylla slams the car door shut, “Bye Gerit.”

______

Scylla leads Raelle to the garage where she has plastic covering the walls, floor, and ceiling.

“Anacostia says if I want to use this as a studio I have to keep it spotless.”

“Pretty hard to do that when someone is practically throwing paint around,” Raelle raises an eyebrow noticing the spots of paint everywhere.

She places her painting against the wall then looks around for the pile she was going to discard. “Ah here,” she says as she walks over to the lazily piled canvases. Scylla leans down taking out the ones meant for Raelle, “So these are the ones that I did for you but you can also look through those,” Scylla announces pointing to the other pile.

Raelle walks over to look through them. She likes all of them. Every. Single. One. Can she take all of them, is that even an option?

The silence was deafening. There was an obvious thundering cloud hovering over in between them that neither of them were willing to address.

Scylla rocked back and forth, “So I’ll leave you to it I guess you don’t need me staring at you. Just uh lock the door from the inside.” Scylla makes a move to go upstairs.

“Wait.”

Raelle stands up. She squeezes her hands together before gaining the courage to finally break the ice. “Did you mean everything you said?”

Scylla gives her a confused look.

“What you said yesterday.”

Scylla’s whole demeanor goes soft, “All of it Raelle.”

“I know there is no possible way for you to trust me ever again. But I really like being around you so if we could...I don’t know...remain friends…”

Raelle was a bundle of emotions. _Friends_. It was obvious to the both of them there was no way for them to be friends. They were too far etched into one another to be anything less than together. Raelle knew that.

“You want to be… _friends._ ”

“We don’t have to be, I just- I just don’t want to lose you entirely.”

Raelle slowly approaches Scylla. “You want to be friends…” Raelle repeats.

Scylla swallows hard noticing the gap between them disappearing.

“After everything we’ve shared with each other you want to be friends…” Raelle says as she closes the gap further.

Now Scylla and Raelle were face to face with the bare minimum of space separating them. Scylla eyes shifting between Raelle’s, “Whatever you want,” Scylla says genuinely.

“I want you to kiss me,” Raelle whispers as her eyes stare at Scylla’s lips.

Scylla wasn’t sure she heard that right, “What did you say?”

Raelle looks up from her lips, “Kiss me.”

Before Raelle can even think about revoking her request Scylla leaned in cupping Raelle’s face. It was like going down a drop on a rollercoaster after staying up on top for way too long. Raelle had one hand on Scylla’s elbow while the other held a hand that stood on the side of her face. The kiss was soft and careful and everything both girls knew it to be.

Raelle leaned her forehead against Scylla’s, nudging her nose.

“Oh my god,” Raelle thought out loud.

Scylla let out a shaky breath, “Yeah.”

Raelle looks up to find a tear escaping Scylla’s eye. She immediately goes to wipe it away, “Why are you crying? Don’t cry,” she says softly.

Scylla hides her face in Raelle’s neck putting her arms around her shoulders, “I wasn’t sure If I would ever get you back,” Scylla whispers while hugging her.

“I am so sorry for what I did to you Raelle. I am _so_ sorry,” she says in between sobs.

Raelle coaxes Scylla until she’s calmed down enough to take her face out of her neck.

Raelle cups Scylla's face wiping away tears with her thumb, “Hey, you made a mistake. We all do it.”

“Except I did it to the love of my life.”

Raelle raises her eyebrows and smiles, “Love of your life huh?”

“Shit,” Scylla says shaking her head, “Shit. Now I messed that up too. This was not how I planned it to g-”

Raelle cuts her off, “I love you too."

Scylla whimpers before shoving her face back into Raelle’s neck.

“Scylla Ramshorn... getting embarrassed?” Raelle says sarcastically, “You must realllyyyy love me.”

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters are going to be soft with a little bit of angst but i think this fic is coming to an end soon.


End file.
